


Dear Sam and Dean

by LillaJoba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post war of the worlds, Season/Series 13, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaJoba/pseuds/LillaJoba
Summary: Cas doesn’t have much to do in Asmodeus’ prison cell. So, when he works out a way to do something, write a letter, he takes that chance.





	Dear Sam and Dean

I heard some people write letters to their family in case something happens to them, and considering the life all of us are in, I thought it best if I tried it too.

I was in the empty, as you know. All angels and demons were supposed to eternally sleep there. So, when I woke up, I was given one option. To go back to sleep. Apparently, the entity in there didn’t like having someone keeping him awake. But I refused. I kept awake, and I kept telling him I would always stay awake, until he had enough and sent me back.

There’s a reason I didn’t go back to sleep, instead coming back to a world so full of pain. It was you two.

I had a family for a long time with the angels, my brothers and sisters, believing in our father, and I thought I was content. But I never feared death. We were angels. Warriors. Fighting was what we were made for, and fear of death wasn’t advocated.

But now, the only thing that worries me more than leaving you behind, is the idea that I’ll have to watch you die instead.

I need you two, far more than you realise. I’m glad I fell.

Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just a very short idea that I randomly sat down and wrote. They'd better save out angel soon. I hope you enjoyed it, and, as always, any comments are always massively appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
